In computer networks, multiple member nodes may be used to operate in cooperation, e.g., as a distributed computing system, to improve upon the likely availability of a single member node. In such distributed computing systems, a load-balancing processes is often used to decide how to distribute the work amongst the member nodes in the distributed computing system.